warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Redeemer/@comment-23.91.157.71-20161020031430/@comment-67.11.163.74-20161023040212
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA...... This is hilarious. Wanna know why? Reason #1: Because the Sarpa is trash damage output compared to the Redeemer, that's why. 5 x 35 is not even remotely the same as 10 x 30. The Sarpa does 175 damage in a burst, while the Redeemer does 300. The Redeemer can also be repeatedly fired much faster than the Sarpa with the same speed mods. Sheer damage output of the Redeemer is nearly twice as high in burst, and probably more than twice as high sustained. Reason #2: Sarpa's accuracy is pure trash. You'll miss cameras less than 15 meters away with all 5 pellets while aiming dead center. You'll miss them repeatedly. You'll even miss them fairly often from 10 meters away, or less. Redeemer can headshot from about 30 yards with all pellets quite easily, although the falloff begins to kick in, it still deals more damage than the sarpa at that range, especially considering you won't hit the broadside of a Vay Hek Terra Frame at 30 yards with the Sarpa. Reason #3: Sarpa's only silent if it misses. Maybe it's a bug, but it would still be much worse than the Redeemer for stealth even if it wasn't considering the lower damage and its burst natue. Counterpoint #1: The Sarpa calculates status per bulet, where Redeemer calculates it like a shotgun. Some people, and even the wiki, say that the Redeemer has 10% status chance per pellet, but they are plain wrong, otherwise an unmodded Redeemer would be blast-prock knocking crowds with an alarmingly high frequency, where it almost never does in reality. Sarpa therefore is getting 5 x 10% status chances per shot, where the Redeemer is getting 10 x 1%. The interesting thing to note here, is that while the Sarpa has about 5 x the proc likelihood per shot, it also has physical damage (slash) for its shots, and physical damage is weighted 4x as high as elemental for chance of a proc. Effectively, a weapon rolls to see if it got a proc, it then checks how much of each type of damage was done by the proc'ing agent, then multiplies the physical damage chance by 4x, and rolls a random number generator on the totals, to see which status type procs. What this means is that Sarpa will proc a lot of slash, and very little of anything else, while the Redeemer will proc very little of anything period. If you've got 2x90 elemental combos, you'll tilt the Sarpa towards more elemental procs over time than the Redeemer, but you'll also lose out on total procs compared to the dual status elemental mods (where the Redeemer won't due to its base elemental damage on charge attacks), by a ton, so it's a no-win. Counterpoint #2: The Sarpa has higher damage on normal attacks. So, it's a gunblade that's (more) decent on normal attacks and spin attacks.... K. TL;DR: For charged attacks, Redeemer does much more burst, and much more sustained damage, while being much, much more accurate, it will also get around the same number of elemental procs any way you slice it. Sarpa will get a realtively large amount of small slash procs, while missing a ton at any sort of range.